deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Dead or Alive 6/Fighting quotes
This article lists all of the quotes spoken by the playable characters when fighting in Dead or Alive 6. Ayane Pre-fight quotes *''"This is your chance to run away."'' *''"This is for real, Kasumi!"'' (against Kasumi) *''"You're nothing."'' (against Kasumi) *''"Master Hayate! Let's start!"'' (against Hayate) *''"Master Ryu! Here I go!"'' (against Hayabusa) *''"I will overcome my past!" (against Raidou) Victory Quotes *"Wow, you were acting all tough at the beginning. What happened?"'' *''"Thank you for fighting me."'' (after defeating Hayate or Hayabusa) Bass Armstrong Pre-fight quotes * "Thanks for coming! Now, fight me!" * "Tina! Papa is your opponent!" (against Tina) Victory Quotes * "Yea-yea-yea-yea! This is MUSCLE!" Bayman Pre-fight quotes * "I'll end this quickly." * "I have no intention to partake in your games." (against Christie) * "You, huh? Fine." ''(against Helena) Victory Quotes * ''"Is that all you got? Come back when you´re strong enough to matter!" * "This is a cruel inhuman killer?" (after defeating Christie) * "Sorry, miss. This is my job." ''(after defeating Helena) Brad Wong Pre-fight quotes * ''"Huh? It's the time already? Well, then I'd better get going." * "Hey! Eliot! Make me something to eat!" (against Eliot) Taunts * "HA HA!". During Battle Victory Quotes * "Cheers! Cheers!" Losing Quotes Christie Pre-fight quotes * "I'll play with you. Until you break!." * "You're an assassin. Leave your humanity behind." (against Bayman) * "You grew up nicely, didn't you? My lady. (against Helena) * "*Chuckle*... You won't have time to feel bored." (against Rig) * "Isn't it time for your nap, boy?" (against Eliot) Victory Quotes * "Feeling disheartened? I'll make you cry some more." * "*Giggle*... Are you getting old?" (after defeating Bayman) * "You have to do better than that, My lady. You have to make it fun for me." (after defeating Helena) * "What's wrong? Don't you have a few more fun tricks to show me?" ''(after defeating NiCO) Diego Pre-fight quotes *"I have no time for games. Come at me with everything you've got."'' *''"A ninja? A real ninja? Well, show me."'' (against Kasumi, Ayane, Hayate or Hayabusa) Taunts During Battle Victory Quotes *''"Keep 'em coming! I'll take them all!"'' Losing Quotes Eliot Pre-fight quotes * "Please. Give it your all!" * "Get a hold of yourself already!" '' (against Brad Wong) * ''"You reek of alcohol." (against Brad Wong) Taunts During Battle Victory Quotes * "My fists only gets stronger with age!" Losing Quotes Hayate Pre-fight quotes *''"I will finish this, nothing personal."'' *''"Let´s see if you can stop me!"'' (against Kasumi) *''"Ryu! Show me your true power!"'' (against Hayabusa) *''"Hitomi... I will not go easy on you."'' (against Hitomi) *''"Let us end this here!" (against Raidou) Taunts During Battle Victory Quotes *"I can hear the wind crying."'' *''"You brought your evil back with you. Unforgivable." (after defeating Raidou) Losing Quotes Helena Douglas Pre-fight quotes *"''I cannot lose this fight." *''"There is no need to take it easy on me, Marie! Now come."'' (against Marie Rose) *"There is nothing here for you." (against Christie) *"Zack! We're going to do this!" (against Zack) Taunts During Battle Victory Quotes *"Yes... This is the melody." *"I have no time for games." (after defeating Zack) *"You. Are you still after me?" (after defeating Christie) *"You're quite annoying." (after defeating Jann Lee) Losing Quotes Hitomi Pre-fight quotes * "I will give it my all! Let's start!" * "This will be a real fight, Hayate!" (against Hayate) * "Right! I will fight you!" (against Leifang) Taunts During Battle Victory Quotes * "How was my fighting? Want to do it again?" Losing Quotes Honoka Pre-fight quotes *''"Alright! I will do my best!"'' *"Marie! Here I go!" (against Marie Rose) *"Um... I will do the best I can." (against Raidou) Victory quotes *"Yay! What? Does it really hurt that much?" Jann Lee Pre-fight quotes *''"Looks fun. Give it your all!"'' *''"You can call on me anytime!"'' (against Leifang) Taunts During Battle Victory Quotes *"Can't anyone here beat me?" *''"Every fight ends the same."'' (after defeating Leifang) Losing Quotes Kasumi Pre-fight quotes *''"In the name of Mugen Tenshin."'' *''"Ayane? Why?"'' (against Ayane) *''"Brother? Why?"'' (against Hayate) *''"Please! Let me go!"'' (against Hayabusa) *''"I shall... destroy you!" (against Raidou) Taunts During Battle Victory Quotes *"I will fight on."'' Losing Quotes Kokoro Pre-fight quotes *''"Behold my Ba Ji dance!"'' *''"I will not make it easy, even for you, Helena."'' (against Helena) Taunts During Battle * "Baji quan" (when performing her Break Blow) Victory Quotes * "That was truly a beautiful dance. Thank you!" Losing Quotes Leifang Pre-fight quotes * "So sorry, but this fight is mine." * "This time... I won't lose!" (against Hitomi) * "Today's the day! I will defeat you!" (against Jann Lee) Taunts During Battle Victory Quotes * "Justice will prevail! Or something." * "I just bagged me a Dragon!" ''(After defeating Jann Lee) Losing Quotes Lisa Hamilton / La Mariposa Pre-fight quotes * ''"Alright! Let's get started then." * "Don't expect any mercy from me." (against Tina & Helena) * "I have to shake you awake first!" (against NiCO) * "Let me give you a wake-up call!" (against NiCO) Taunts During Battle Victory Quotes * "Just as I planned. Do you intend to continue?" * "Science must be used for the right reasons." (after defeating NiCO) Losing Quotes Marie Rose Pre-fight quotes *''"I believe I shall take out the garbage."'' *''"I'll fight you, Miss Helena!"'' (against Helena) *''"Bad children need to be punished." (against NiCO) *"Honoka! I won't take it easy on you!"'' (against Honoka) Victory quotes * "Even the smallest roses of roses have their thorns" Mila Pre-fight quotes * "Hey. No hard feelings!" * "Tina, I'll Give it my all!" (against Tina) * "Diego, Are you ready?!" (against Diego) Victory Quotes * "Right on! I'm going to the top!" NiCO Pre-fight quotes * "Alright then. Let us begin the experiment." Taunts •Have you seen your health gauge? During Battle Victory Quotes * "With science... nothing is impossible!" * "You provided me with some interesting data. Thank you." (after defeating Ayane or Honoka) * "This is what people call an undeniable difference." (after defeating Marie Rose or La Mariposa) Losing Quotes Nyotengu Pre-fight quotes *''"Come, attack me if you dare."'' Taunts During Battle Victory Quotes Losing Quotes Phase-4 Pre-fight quotes *''"I don't want to hurt you, but..."'' Taunts During Battle Victory Quotes * "I have taken one more..." Losing Quotes Raidou Pre-fight quotes * "A bug who seeks to stand against me? ...How interesting." Taunts During Battle Victory Quotes Losing Quotes Rig Pre-fight quotes *''"I don't hold back when I fight."'' *''"Old man, you're still looking good!"'' (against Bass) Taunts During Battle Victory Quotes * "Hey get up. Huh? You're done already?" Losing Quotes Ryu Hayabusa Pre-fight quotes *''"We fight!"'' *''"Show me you're ready, Kasumi!"'' (against Kasumi) *"Ayane. This is your last chance to pull back." (against Ayane) *"Let's go, Hayate!" (against Hayate) Taunts During Battle Victory Quotes *''"Did you feel it?. I have purged your evil."'' *''"You've grown stronger! But you still have a ways to go!"'' (after defeating Hayate) Losing Quotes Tina Armstrong Pre-fight quotes * "I'll lay you down on the mat gently." * "There's no going easy for either of us, Mila!" (against Mila) * "Let's go, Pops!" (against Bass) Taunts During Battle Victory Quotes * "Yay! You fought well!" Zack Pre-fight quotes *''"Yo. You think you can keep up with me?"'' Taunts During Battle Victory Quotes *"Boys...be...AMBITIOUS!" Losing Quotes Category:Fighting quotes